


Team Kick-Ass

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grave violation I guess it's more like making the description more accurate, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: I CAN'T STAND YOU!The grave stood there. Jude Heartfilia inscribed into the stone with unforgiving hands. Lucy cries harder. Why?! She wants to scream at him. She wants to leave. She doesn't want to be near him.OrVisiting Jude Heartfilia's grave and the aftermath.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Team Kick-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sad story about Lucy visiting Jude's grave & the aftermath of that. Be warned and read the tags please. Also yes she literally just changes the description on his grave because fuck Jude Heartfilia.

He's dead.

Lucy stares at the grave with tears staining her eyes.  _ I hate you!  _ She had screamed so loud. Loud enough to shake the walls of their house. Enough to drown him in her hate. She didn't regret it. She didn't stop herself from roaring loud enough to destroy him. 

_ I hate you!  _

Her hands started shaking hours ago. She can feel Natsu's eyes on her back, concern evident. He knows better than to say it's going to be okay. Natsu knows. 

_ I CAN'T STAND YOU!  _

The grave stood there. Jude Heartfilia inscribed into the stone with unforgiving hands. Lucy cries harder.  _ Why?!  _ She wants to scream at him. She wants to leave. She doesn't  _ want to be near him.  _

Jude is dead. Her tormentor, her father.  _ He doesn't deserve to be called your father.  _ To anyone those words would inspire rage. Lucy stares at the ground. The flowers in her hands are shaking violently. She throws them away. Forcing herself up on shaking legs Lucy looks at the grave again. 

_ Monster. Abuser.  _ Should be inscribed in place of  _ loving father and husband.  _

Lucy summons Virgo. The spirit is confused at first, cocking her head a little. She explains with a calmness she doesn't  _ have.  _ Virgo does it. Giving her a hug before she disappears. 

She stares at the new words.  _ Abuser. Monster.  _ The letters are a little bigger than the rest of them. It's not written evenly but Lucy, for the first time since that morning, smiles. 

_ He's gone.  _

She's walking back to her home with Happy & Natsu behind her. His arm hand is trapped in her own.  _ No, not trapped.  _ She thinks, knowing Natsu Dragneel shoved his hand there because he wants to help. Gently he guides her to her own condo. Her hands are still wet from the flowers. 

Inside sits her team. Lucy's wide eyes trace over each of them. She bawled her eyes out in Gray's arms. Erza helps her take a bath and change into PJs that feel so much better than her clothes. Natsu runs a warm hand through her hair, gently undoing her pigtails. Even Happy is curled up in her lap, a small source of warmth that grounds her. 

She goes to bed, tired and exhausted but never once defeated. The next morning her pain is soothed and she wakes up in a pile of her teammates. Erza is half on top of Natsu who has one arm thrown over her. Gray is passed out on his stomach. At some point the ice mage lost his shirt. 

Lucy smiles a little. 

_ He can't hurt you anymore.  _ She thinks getting up and untangling herself from them to start breakfast.  _ They won't let him.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and also my new brand of warning for any fucking time I post anything remotely controversial to fandoms!:   
> This is a vent fic. It's emotional. Don't like don't open the damn story. And if you don't like it, please don't tell me about it in the comments. Not only is that absolutely horrible it's not constructive. And nor is an emotional story the place for any sort of constructive criticism outside of: the representation of mental illnesses, if there is a toxic trope or miss representation of something within the story. I'm only saying this because I have had problems with people acting as if commenting un-constructive opinions and or demands on my work before repeatedly. I am asking that you do not do this. 
> 
> Also small add on: If you want to scream in the comments about how much you love it or about a certain part that got to you that's allowed.


End file.
